The Tale of Two Fractured Souls
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Damon Salvatore meets Elena Gilbert at a support group for teenagers in the foster care system the two immediately connect and decide to be each other's support system until they can both get out of the system, but does being a person support system come at a cost or will the two be able to beat the odds that life has dealt them to discover a life that they couldn't imagine?
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of Two Fractured Souls

Chapter 1

They said that life had a plan for everyone. That they all had a road to follow and everything in life happened for a reason, but to Damon he honestly thought that all of it was bullshit. There was no plan for him and the universe or whoever controlled his path had screwed him.

As he sat in one of the hard plastic chairs at his foster kids support group, he couldn't help but think these things. After all he had been through this was the final straw. Hadn't he had enough pain and misery in his life to last him a few decades?

He sighed as he listened to yet another story he didn't care about. He didn't really see the point in all of this. As if taking about the way they felt would solve anything. They were all being screwed by the system and the only reason Damon was here in the first place was because they were thinking about putting him with yet another family. He was just glad he was only a year away from being eighteen so he could get the hell out of this heel hole. He had saved more than enough money to rent his own apartment when he got out and he couldn;t wait to finally have a stable home. All he had to do was hold out for another year before he could be something more than the boy with no name and no real family. Only one more year. He just had to be patient and hope nothing screwed his chances up.

"Damon, Would you like to share with the group?"

He looked at his sponsor Lexi as if she had grew a third eye overnight. She knew he hated sharing, but she always insisted no matter how much he protested.. He knew better to piss her off, so instead of complaining like he normally did he stood up and looked around the group.

He expected to see the same usual faces in the group, but today it looked as if they had a new girl in their grasp and despite the bruise that she spotted the left side of her face and the burn mark on her right arm, he had to admit she was the most beautiful person that he had ever laid eyes on. With her long brown hair and brown eyes that he could stare into for days. Who was this gorgeous specimen?

"Damon,"

Lexi's voice snapped Damon's attention back to the group as he remembered what he was doing. He cleared his throat and began.

"Well most of you already know my story. I had shitty parents who beat my senseless and let their friends do whatever they wanted to me and than someone finally decided to say something to CPS and they took me out of that awful home and into the system where I've switched living arrangements fifteen times. I mean some were actually pretty nice, but others were just as awful as my previous situation. And now I'm about to go into my sixteenth foster home and I hope that it's at least some what decent so I can stay there for a year and than I can finally get out of this system and into a real home of my own. "

Lexi nodded as Damon sat down looking at the girl he had just saw. She seemed a tiny bit surprised, but something behind her gaze looked dark. He wondered what her story was?

"Elena-"

The girls head turned towards Lexi as she narrowed her eyes.

"What?" she said a little bit too forcefully.

"Is there something you would like to share with the group?"

Elena put on the fake smile that he knew all too well as she looked directly at Lexi.

"Yeah, I would actually."

Elena sat up and cleared her throat ready to speak.

"Hello everyone my name is Elena Gilbert and I can honestly say with all my heart that all of you can fuck off. I'm out of here."

Before Lexi could say anything Elena was walking towards the door and forcefully opened it slamming it behind her. He had seen many cases like this over his visits to the group, but this time he actually wanted to do something about it.

"I'll go after her." Damon said sitting up.

Lexi nodded and Damon left the room to go find his mystery girl.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tale of Two Fractured Souls

Chapter 2

Sighing in mild frustration, Damon pulled a cigarette from his pack and put it between his lips lighting it as he looked at the sun sinking in the horizon. It had been twenty minutes since Lexi had sent Damon to look for Elena and despite his multiple attempts and a few distractions along the way he had failed to find Elena or even get remotely close to it. Group would be over soon anyway and he knew Lexi would give him an earful so he wasn't even gonna bother going back. He would just sit there and enjoy the rest of the day and talk to his probation officer about the situation tomorrow. That is if he didn't just assume Damon had skipped out on purpose, but that was Alaric's perception of Damon always so he didn't even know why he bothered with it at all.

"Mind if I snag one of those?" A voice said from beside him forcing him to look over to his side.

Elena Gilbert stood before him in the flesh as his cigarette smoke blew towards her. A light breeze caught her brown hair blowing it around her making her look twice as hot as she already was. Then he snapped out of it remembering the question she just asked him. If he knew that taking a smoke break would bring her to him he would have done it a lot faster. He reached into his pocket grabbing his pack and offering her one. She smiled taking it between her lips as she tipped it out to him in a seductive way that didn't really seem to work for her.

"Got a light?" she asked.

Shrugging he jammed his hand back into his jacket pocket and grabbed his lighter lighting her cigarette for her as she looked up at him with those big brown eyes that she probably knew made boys weak.

"Thanks."

"Mind telling me what that was about?"

A deep laugh caught in Elena's throat as she put the cigarette to her mouth making sue he got that she didn;t really want to talk about it. Unfortunately for her Damon was a very persistent person.

"Come on you know you want to talk to someone about it. And who better than one of your group mates."

She gave him a snide look but continued anyway.

"I just don't like being rushed. You understand that feeling right?"

"I guess. Alright. Is there anything you would like to talk about? I've heard even talking about small things could help."

"I have a cat. Well I had a cat before moving into yet another foster home."

"And what was this cat's name?"

"You'd laugh."

"Come on. It can't be that bad."

"Oh it was pretty bad."

"Now you're just teasing me, come on what was it?"

"Sparkles."

Damon chocked back a laugh that was forming in his gut as Elena narrowed her eyes at him in frustration.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh."

"Technically I didn't, but I do apologize. Why did you decide on the name sparkles?"

Elena looked down at the ground shuffling her feet across the gravel that was in front of her.

"I didn't my foster sister did."

Damon looked down on the ground thinking that they were finally getting somewhere. Now he just had to figure out how to get more information out of her without scaring her away.

"What ever happened with the cat?"

"She's still with my foster sister. She liked her better anyway."

"I wouldn't say that."

"How would you know?"

"How would you? Do you speak cat?"

She rewarded him with a laugh that made him smile.

"No, but sometimes you just know."

"How would one know?"

"It's all apart of body language."

"Ah you're one of those people."

"One of what people?"

"The people that think they can tell everything about a person just by looking at them. You must be the hugest fan of the show Lie to Me."

"I probably would be if I had grown up with cable. I read books instead and not the fun kind that everyone else gets to read. I'm, talking reading text books over here. Sometimes college level ones."

"Sounds boring. We might need to fix that sometime."

"You make it sound like I'll be here long enough for you to fix that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've been through one too many foster homes to know that nothing in this life is ever permanent."

"Seems like a cynical view to have."

"Its a necessary one."

Damon opened his mouth to speak when a group full of people caught his attention. It looks like the meeting was done and he hadn't managed to get her back to it like Lexi had wanted him to. He had disappointed her yet again. It was amazing that she even trusted him to go in the first place.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave. Wouldn't want to make the new foster mother mad."

"Will I ever see you again Elena Gilbert?"

She smiled at him stomping her cigarette out with her shoe before stepping closer to him. He swore if she didn't smoke then her scent would be intoxicating.

"I wouldn't count on it."

And with that line Elena Gilbert disappeared into the crowd making Damon wonder if he would ever see her again.


End file.
